


Don't Be Mad (Gale Lemon)

by prettyred (korolevax)



Series: Fairy Tail Lemons [17]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Table Sex, gajevy lemon, gajevy smut, gale lemon, gale smut, little play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/prettyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Levy gets tired of Gajeel's "shrimp" bullshit and doesn't do anything about it because he's really, really attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Mad (Gale Lemon)

"Shrimp," Gajeel called out from the couch. It was way late Friday night, and the two of them decided the spend the night in and watch movies. Levy was in the kitchen, making some popcorn while her boyfriend got the movie ready.

Levy clenched her jaw. His insults were getting annoying lately. "Popcorn's almost done, calm down, you lug." She muttered.

Gajeel smiled as she wandered over beside him in nothing but his t-shirt and shorts, her bottoms barely seen under the mid-thigh length of Gajeel's giant shirt.

"Scoot over." She grinned. Her hip was cocked to the side at him as she nudged her foot into the seat to get him to budge. He rather enjoyed the sight of her full hips in his face.

Smirking, Gajeel leaned back and rested his arm over the back of the couch as she plopped down beside him, tucking in her legs. "Pssh, why'd you bother asking? I barely had to move."

Levy crunched a handful of popcorn angrily in her fist. "Just play the movie." She gritted her teeth.

Gajeel moved around, looking for the remote. "Oh, it's on the side table by you." He gestured to the table to their right.

Nodding, Levy sat up and reached her hand out. She squirmed a bit as she wiggled out of Gajeel's side, struggling to reach the remote. A sly grin spread on Gajeel's face. Moving his foot, he reached out and kicked the remote farther away.

Levy stopped moving. "Why did you do that?" She seethed through her teeth.

Putting his hands up innocently, Gajeel struggled to hold back laughs. "I didn't do anything."

She narrowed her eyes at him angrily. Gajeel was getting way out of line lately. The short names used to be cute, but he was using them so often they were nothing but insults. Levy threw the bucket of popcorn at his lap, angrily getting up from the couch and grabbing the remote. Huffing, she fell back into her seat and crossed her arms.

Gajeel was smiling silently, his eyes flicking between her and the screen. She was so adorable when she was mad. And when she wore his shirts, so low cut like that, it was undeniably sexy... Shaking his head as he grinned, Gajeel played the movie.

Levy had cooled off a bit and reached out her hand for some popcorn, which Gajeel was hogging since she threw it at him. Huffing in annoyance again, she reached out further. The lip of the bowl slipped beneath her fingers as Gajeel held it up in the air, way above her head.

"Come on, Shrimp!" He laughed, his eyes alight with maniacal laughter. "You can reach it, right?"

"Gajeel.." She seethed. Levy reached out again, wiggling her fingers in the air. "Stop it."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, shorty, you can get it, right?"

Levy bolted up from the couch, smacking the bowl of popcorn from his hands. It spilled half of it's contents on his lap. Gajeel let out a deep breath, rolling his head.

"I'm not a dog!" Levy screamed, stomping her foot. She turned around and grabbed the rest of the popcorn, storming to the kitchen to pop more.

Gajeel sighed, pulling food from his hair and shoving it in his mouth. He watched at Levy moved around the kitchen, slamming cabinets and banging drawers shut just to prove her point. Small chuckles escaped his lips; he couldn't help but make fun of her size, it was both cute and comedic.

Slowly, he got up from the couch, sauntering to the kitchen. He leaned against the doorframe, watching her tap her fingers on the counter.

"Shrimp, I was just teasing." Gajeel laughed. "Don't be li-"

Levy turned on the air popper, cutting off Gajeel's words with the loud sound of the popcorn machine. She flicked it off and turned to him. "Say something?"

Gajeel sucked his teeth, smiling. "I was just saying I'm so-"

She turned on the machine again and the loud buzzing noise filled the kitchen, canceling his voice. Levy kept it on until the popcorn was done.

"Alright." Gajeel nodded, slowly walking closer to her. "Maybe I deserved that."

Levy aggressively dumped the popcorn into the bowl and unplugged the air popper. "You think?" She cocked her hip to side, and Gajeel couldn't help but stare at her curves. Levy noticed his prying eyes and stood up straight again. Dick.

Gajeel leaned against the counter beside her. She glanced at him in the corner of her eye, refusing to look at him fully. Levy watched him pull some popcorn out of his shirt and pop it in his mouth.

"You're so gross." She muttered, holding back a smile. Gajeel grinned down at her.

He shrugged, grabbing another piece of popcorn from the bucket and throwing it in the air. He missed catching it in his mouth and it feel to the floor.

"Idiot." Levy mumbled, pressing her lips together to stop grinning.

Gajeel leaned down to her. "Does that mean you forgive me?" He smiled a cheesy and bright smile.

Levy tapped her chin. "Uh, nope." She turned back to the counter to finish making her food.

Before she could grab it, Gajeel snatched the salt shaker from her hands. Levy sighed in annoyance. "Give it back." She ordered.

Gajeel jingled it in the air. "Uh, nope." He smirked.

Levy rolled her eyes. Pushing herself up on her tiptoes, Levy reached her hand high above her head. "Just gimme the salt!" She cried out angrily.

A low laugh rumbled from his chest. "Say you forgive me, then." Gajeel grinned, his mouth open wide.

She fell onto her flat feet. "You want me to forgive you while you're teasing me? You're so stupid, Gajeel!" Levy shouted. She jumped around, trying to snatch the salt shaker from his hand. Levy kept bouncing on her toes, to no avail.

"Yeah." Gajeel laughed at Levy's enraged face. Her cheeks flushed as she held her breath to keep from snapping it him. Levy reached up with both her arms, grabbing onto his shoulders to boost herself up.

Gajeel's free hand slipped down and tickled her torso, vulnerable at her hands were above her head. She let out a gasp and began giggling, smacking his hand away. Levy regained her straight face and punched his chest. "Stop it!" She shouted.

Shaking the salt in the air again, Gajeel raised it just barely out of her reach each time her hand shot up. "Say you forgive me."

Levy clenched her teeth. "You're such a bully!" She yelled. Levy jumped up again, only to have Gajeel's wide hands grab the soft sides of her waist and tickle her.

"Gi-hehe!" Levy laughed, contorting her face into odd expressions to keep from laughing.

He slowly walked backwards, teasing Levy and making her jump up and at him as he walked away. He stopped when the back of his legs hit the table. Levy jumped up, pushing at his chest.

As Levy reached up, Gajeel slipped his hand under her oversized shirt and ran his fingers along her side, brushing softly before he scooped her up and placed her on the kitchen table. She giggled at his ticklish touches, pressing her lips together to stop laughing.

Levy whined as his hand ran up her chest under the shirt, stroking her skin and occasionally tickling her vilnerable stomach. "Gajeel." She clenched her teeth, pushing at his solid chest. "Stop."

Gajeel rattled the salt in front of her face. "Say you forgive me."

Her eyes narrowed before she smacked the salt out of his hand, gripping his forearm. "I'm still mad at you." Levy huffed, turning her head away and crossing her arms.

"Awe, shortie," Gajeel cooed. He settled himself between her legs, rubbing his hands up and down her sides. "Don't be like that." He chuckled, making a phony pout.

"Then don't be a dick." Levy muttered. Gajeel chuckled, tickling her sides a little faster. She squirmed but held her ground.

Gajeel pressed his hands into her sides more, until her stomach collapsed and she burst out giggling. "I like you being so short, Squirt, it's kinda sexy." He smiled, leaning his head down to hers.

Levy gasped, smacking his chest. "Don't say that, you idiot." She blushed. Gajeel stopped tickling her to stroke along her sides, running his fingers under her bra. "You made me mad."

"Then why do you keep giggling like that?" He purred in her ear, moving his hands along the bottom of her bra clasp. "You sure you're mad?"

Levy furrowed her brow. "Y-yeah." She rolled her shoulder back. She let out a small gasp as Gajeel pinched her clasp apart. Her cheeks reddened.

Gajeel grabbed the hem of her shirt and rolled it up, forcing her arms up. Reluctantly, Levy let him pull of her shirt before crossing her arms again. Gajeel chuckled. "Don't." He grabbed her wrists. "Be." Levy shook her head, refusing to look at him. "So." Gajeel forced her arms away and pinned them down to the table. "Stubborn."

Levy whined a bit as Gajeel's lips attacked her neck after quickly discarding his own tank top. His hands slowly returned to traveling up her arms, massaging her skin as he went. She clenched her fists, pushing them down against the table. Her legs were trembling, struggling not to wrap possessively around his waist.

Gajeel's fingers brushed along the bottom of her breasts before cupping them in his palm. His left hand held her back up as his right firmly massaged her chest. Levy bit her lip to avoid moaning, squeezing her eyes shut. His thumb brushed over her nipples, rolling the bud under his touch. Levy took a deep breath, her heart beating rapidly.

His tongue flicked out and licked her neck, biting softly on her collarbones. He ran his tongue along the hollows of her bones, kissing the now raw skin. Levy's hands shook on the table.

Gajeel pulled away from her neck and leaned back to look at her naked torso. Licking his lips, Gajeel pushed her shoulders back until she was lying down. Levy gasped as the cold surface hit her bare skin. Thick hands ran down her torso. His left hand moved her thighs apart, scooting himself closer into her; his right ran down the valley of her cleavage, squeezing her breast firmly before running down her stomach.

Levy's head fell against the table as he pulled at the band of her shorts. Gajeel slipped his fingers under the fabric, softly tugging it down from her hip bones. She clenched her jaw, refusing to move. Gajeel smirked at her stubbornness before picking her up by her ass and pulling her bottoms off in one quick swipe. A small moan escaped her lips as he wiggled them down past her calves and let them drop to the floor.

"What was that sound?" Gajeel growled in a low voice, bending down. "I thought you were still made at me." He smirked at her before kissing along her inner thighs, gripping her legs.

Levy's breath hitched. "I-I am." She growled at him. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as his breath blew softly on her exposed sex, quickening her heart beat. Levy breathed heavily to keep from moving.

"Good thing I think I know how to cheer you up then." Gajeel whispered. His lips kissed her mound, just above her womanhood. Levy's legs were trembling, her breathing audible.

She smelled so musky and intoxicating, Gajeel could not longer resist diving into her. He lowered his head a little more and buried his mouth against her pussy. Gajeel's lips moved along her lips, his tongue separating them further. He licked a stripe along her pussy, digging firmly against her wetness.

Levy still was refusing to budge, but her heavy breathing was enough to let Gajeel know she was close to screaming. He moaned as his ate her out, humming as his tongue slipped between her folds and lapped her up, delving inside her trembling pussy.

"Ahh," Levy gasped softly, her thighs trembling. Gajeel looked up as he licked her from bottom to top, watching as her hands moved to her breasts. He would've smiled if he weren't so busy making her scream. Levy's head rolled from side to side, her body slowly beginning to wiggle.

Gajeel sucked her pussy lips between his teeth and Levy moaned out, bucking her hips into his mouth. "Gajeel.. Ahhh.. Gaje..." Levy panted as her back arched up off the table.

He pushed her down, feeling her pussy tremble under his mouth. She's so close. Gajeel flicked his tongue along her bundle of nerves, toying with her clit as she unwound at his touch.

"Ahhhhh!" Levy's hands grasped at his hair as she raised her hips up off the table, pushing Gajeel's mouth deeper into her as she came. Gajeel lapped at her relentless as she climaxed.

Wiping his mouth, Gajeel stood up straight and stared down at her. She was shaking, naked on the table, her legs spread out before him. Levy blushed as she saw him standing between her legs, grinning like an idiot. "Still mad at me, Shrimp?"

Levy panted, running her hands along her stomach, trying to cover herself. "I wasn't until you called me that." Levy said horsely.

Gajeel stuck out his bottom lip. "We'll have to change that." His hands slipped under her ass, pushing her up and turning her onto her stomach. Levy laid flat against the table, her palms flat on the table at her chest. "Gajeel!" She hissed.

He held her legs apart by his and rubbed her ass, toying with her round backside. Levy squirmed underneath him, shocked by his sudden movements. She felt his hand slip down between her legs, palming her pussy. She was so sensitive already, but his firm and slow movements made heat pool into her center. Her body trembled beneath him.

Levy looked over her shoulder at the man standing behind her; a sexy smirk was on his face, concentrated on her and her only. She eyes his naked torso, biting her lip as Gajeel plunged two fingers deep inside her. "Ahhhh!" Levy screamed out, raising her ass off the table a bit.

Gajeel looked down, slowling removing his fingers from her. "Shortie, your feet don't even touch the floor." He laughed. Levy's face burned with embarrassment and anger.

"Idiot, don't say that!" She whined. Her cheeks were pink with frustration. "I'm still mad at y-Ahhhhhhh!" Gajeel rubbed her clit again, circling his fingers flat over her sensitive nub. Gajeel pushed his jeans down with his other hand, pumping his erection to pace of his fingers inside of her.

He bent down, trailing kisses from between her shoulder blades and down her spine, leaving pink marks along the small of her back. He slowly stopped fingering her, grabbing her upper thighs and spreading them apart, holding them there with his own legs. Levy was panting, eagerly waiting for him.

She cried out as she felt the tip of his cock press against her slick folds. Gajeel rocked back and forth, up and down her slit. Levy grasped at the table, laying her forehead on her hands as she panted. Gajeel growled and thrust into her harshly. Levy screamed as the table shuddered below her against Gajeel's weight.

His hands trailed along her spine as he rocked his hips back and forth, eagerly thrusting himself inside her. Gajeel roughly grabbed her ass, pulling her apart so he could dive deeper and deeper. Levy couldn't stop herself from moaning out, scratching her nails along the table top. He was so forceful, she couldn't help but give into the pleasure. Small chills traveled up her back as Gajeel ran his hands along her skin, pulling her into him.

Levy started moving her hips back and forth, raising off the table each time he sank his cock deep into her. She cried out every time he delved into her pussy, feeling him flex inside of her. She screamed once again as she felt his hand come down on her ass. "Gajeel!" She cried out, biting her hand.

Gajeel grunted gruffly in response as he spanked the other side of her ass, rocking his hips back and forth inside her trembling pussy. Her teeth clamped down on her hand as every muscle in her body tensed up. "Gaje, I - I'm gonna come." She whined in a high pitch, her voice breaking.

Moaning lowly, Gajeel pulled out of her. She whimpered as her throbbing pussy ceased to be pleasured. Strong hands moved under her stomach, pushing her to her side. Levy fell over on her back again, gasping at his sudden movements. Gajeel leaned into her, immediately clamping his lips onto her breasts. His teeth sank into her flesh, and she cried out in pain, only to be pleasured again when his tongue ran over the sore flesh and her stiff nipple. His other hands massaged her open breast, squeezing the plump tit in his hands until she was moaning incessantly.

Panting, Gajeel pulled away from her and grabbed his cock. Levy gulped as his hands forced her knees far apart. His cock ran up and down her slit. She threw her head back, bucking her hips. "Gajeel!"

As soon as Levy screamed his name, Gajeel thrust into her with all his weight. His cock pounded into her, rocking his hips back and forth as she closed her eyes in ecstasy. Gajeel leaned down, sucking on her nipple as he held her hips in place. Lifting her off the table a bit, Gajeel raised her ass up an inch or so and lifted her leg over his shoulder. She moaned deeply as he entered her fully. Erotic noises filled their apartment, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh and lustful moaning.

Gajeel sucked on her tit as he rolled his hips into her. The table shook beneath them, scratching against the floor as Gajeel thrust into her so hard it moved a little at a time. Levy's hands scratched his back, possessively clawing his olive skin.

"Come for me." Gajeel growled, his voice muffled by her breast. He buried his face in her cleavage, holding her leg onto his shoulder so he could delve into her deeper and deeper.

Levy moaned, her eyes rolling into her head. "Gajeel, I-I'm.." Her voice trailed off as her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him into her even harder as he thrust his cock deep inside of her.

"AHHHHH!" Levy screamed at the top of her lungs, digging her nails into Gajeel's shoulders as she came. Orgasmic spasms racked her body, locking her legs around her partner's waist. He pushed deep into her, his cock twitching as her walls clenched around him. Gajeel rolled his lips slightly, riding out their orgasm.

Licking her breast on last time, Gajeel kissed a trail up to her neck and finally her lips. "That was great."

Levy was pinned beneath him, too exhausted to move even if she could. Her lips locked onto his. "My ass is probably going to bruise now." She whimpered.

Gajeel chuckled. "Does that mean you're still mad at me?" His hand pushed her hair back, running his thumb along her lip.

She bit her lip, trying to steady her breathing. Silently, she shook her head, blue hair bouncing around her face. Gajeel chuckled. She's so adorable. "We need to finish our movie, Shrimp." He whispered, his lips brushing over hers.

His face paled as he felt her hands dig into his shoulders. "What did you call me?"


End file.
